


Sweet Treat

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Christmas with the Snow Queen [5]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Casselsa, Chocolate gift, Christmas, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light&LoveChallenge18, Mmm chocolate!, Mostly Fluff, Naked Cuddling, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Posted on Tumblr for the #Light&LoveChallenge18.  Elsa loves chocolate.  And Cassandra.  And cuddling by the fire.





	Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this here first due to the Log-off Protest on Tumblr on Dec. 17th.

It was a chilly December evening.  Christmas was approaching, and all sorts of delectable treats were being created and shared all over.  Of course, the Arendelle sisters craved chocolate above all else.  And the latest addition to their family took it upon herself to treat her new lover to some of the finest.

Elsa was lying on a pile of blankets by the fire in her room, gazing at the flames dancing like little fairies in the hearth.  Being the Snow Queen - meaning the cold never bothered her - she was completely bare.  Having finished a cuddle and make-out session with her girlfriend, she was now relaxing and enjoying the warmth of the fire, the blush still lingering in her cheeks.

Her ears perked up at the sound of a box being unwrapped.  Then her nose sniffed eagerly as she picked up that scent she loved...

“Mmm...chocolate.”

Cassandra, also in the buff, kissed her shoulder and presented her with a box of chocolates, decorated in red and gold trim.  “A little something sweet for my sweet treat,” she cooed in Elsa’s ear.

Elsa’s eyes lit up at the sight of the box.  Turning her head to look at her girlfriend, she asked, “It’s perfect.  Did you get an assortment?”

“Mm-hm.  It took some doing to find a selection like this, but I had a little help.”  Cassandra winked.

Elsa kissed her before casually adding, “I need to remember to thank Anna tomorrow.”

Cassandra set the box down in front of Elsa, the latter still lying on her side with her head propped up on an arm.  Snuggling close behind, Cassandra reached out and let her hand hover over the chocolate squares.

“Any preference?”

“No, I’m sure they’re all wonderful.”

Picking a nice dark chocolate, Cassandra took the piece between her fingers and placed it on Elsa’s hip.  Elsa grinned as she felt the chocolate moving slowly along her body, trying her best not to giggle at the sensation.  Cassandra knew how ticklish she could be, but what were girlfriends without a little teasing?  Fortunately, Elsa radiated a slight chill which kept the chocolate from smearing on her skin.

Cassandra lifted the chocolate and offered it to a grateful Elsa, placing it between her lips and smiling at the hum of delight.

Elsa chewed and savored the taste.  Combined with the heat of the fire and the heat of the woman lying next to her, she was in heaven.

“This is paradise.”

“Fitting for a goddess.”

Elsa gave her a mock exasperated look through half-lidded eyes.  Cassandra merely raised an eyebrow in return before reaching out to retrieve a nice white chocolate.  She did the same, tracing along the length of Elsa’s body before placing it ever so gently into her lover’s waiting mouth.

As she swallowed, Elsa asked, “Would you like a piece?”

“Oh, no,” Cassandra gently protested, wrapping her arm around Elsa’s chest.  “These are your present.”

“Yes, and I can decide to share if I want to,” Elsa replied, fingers stroking the strong arm cupping her chest.

Cassandra knew better than to argue and released her hold.  Elsa selected a milk chocolate and turned over so that she was lying on her back.  Her hand hovered in the air for a moment, then with a smirk, she placed the chocolate on her stomach.  Cassandra’s eyes widened slightly at the invitation and, glancing up at blue eyes full of love, she grinned and said in a whisper, “I love you.”

Then she bent down and closed her teeth around the chocolate balanced on pale skin.  Her lips brushed softly and lingered, tickling her girlfriend and causing her to giggle.  As she sat up and chewed, Cassandra looked down fondly on the woman lying before her.  Oh, how she loved to indulge the queen, her lover and a true blessing in her life.  This woman who had shown her how to love in a way she never would have thought possible.  She was immensely grateful to be sharing this Christmas with her.

And the chocolates, of course.

Elsa picked out another one, a dark chocolate.  “As dark and bitter as your soul,” she teased as she held it out for Cassandra.

The soldier chuckled before taking the piece between her teeth.  But instead of eating it, she leaned down and waited.  Taking the hint, Elsa cupped her cheek and brought her face up to bite the other end of the chocolate.  Their lips brushed and before she could stop herself, Elsa kissed her girlfriend.

As they broke apart, they both giggled at the strange sensation of kissing while sharing a piece of chocolate.

“That was bittersweet,” Cassandra joked.

“And completely worth it,” Elsa concurred, taking another piece and nibbling it.  “Hold me, please?”

Cassandra scooted closer and waited for Elsa to roll onto her side again.  She then kissed her shoulder and wrapped her arm around her waist, grinning widely at the delighted hum she felt more than heard from the woman she held close.

As Elsa continued eating the chocolate and Cassandra rested her chin on her shoulder, they both gazed into the dancing flames.  Happy, cozy, and full of love and sugar.


End file.
